1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic information board apparatus, an electronic information board system, and a method of controlling an electronic information board apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic information board apparatuses have been commercially available that include a large-size display such as a liquid crystal panel or a plasma display, a coordinate detecting part that detects the position (coordinates) of contact by a pen or a finger on the screen of the display, such as a touchscreen or a touchscreen panel, and an interface with an external terminal apparatus such as a personal computer (PC).
This kind of electronic information board apparatus includes functions such as a function of magnifying and displaying the screen of a connected terminal apparatus, a function of operating the terminal apparatus with the motion of a pen or a finger, a function of magnifying and displaying content in a server on a network, and a function of allowing handwriting input with the motion of a pen or a finger like a white board or a blackboard.
Since the electronic information board apparatus allows the screen of a connected terminal apparatus to be displayed on a larger scale so as to allow multiple persons to view the screen in a conference room or the like, the electronic information board apparatus is often used for presentation or the like. Further, unlike projectors that project a screen onto a wall surface, the electronic information board apparatus does not necessitate darkening the room because of its bright screen. Therefore, the electronic information board apparatus has the advantage of making it possible to allow a person to view materials in front or take notes while displaying a screen.
Further, the electronic information board apparatus also makes it possible to operate a terminal apparatus outputting displayed content by directly touching a displayed screen instead of operating the mouse or keyboard of the terminal apparatus. This makes it easier for a person to make a presentation and operate the terminal apparatus alone beside a display remote from the terminal apparatus.